


Sent to the Islands

by JestemTvoja17



Category: Child 44 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestemTvoja17/pseuds/JestemTvoja17
Summary: What to choose, captivity or death?





	Sent to the Islands

**Author's Note:**

> Let's imagine Tom hardy in the role of a military officer of the Falklands war.

11 may 1982 Port Stanley

The girl breathed in the sweet-cold air, breathing steadily, knowing that she was in an ambush standing on a small hill, seeing the approaching British soldiers, armed from head to toe, swallowing a nervous lump. An inner voice demanded not to give up and end this hassle, but his eyes were afraid and his hands did not do anything, checking the empty magazine, forcing him to throw off his armor like a load from a tired soul.

A terrible shiver ran through my body from the cold and piercing wind, or perhaps from certain death, which walked on the green grass with heavy black boots, leading the twilight that covered the sky. Tears spurted icily from her eyes, drying, leaving white stinging streaks, and the fingers of her right hand held the grenade until it turned blue, forcing her to bite her lips hard, tasting the salty taste of blood.

\- Two... Four... Eight... Nine... she believed out loud the approaching soldiers, turning his head in different directions, looking at dressed in maroon berets and bright camouflage "punitive" arms raised, stepping over its fallen comrades, seeking the barely alive and moaning shot to the head, a noise which echoed in the ears with heavy grinding.

"Don't shoot!" — no! " one of the soldiers shouted, echoing dryly as he saw the girl defiantly tear off the check, throwing it aside, raising her hand above her, separating her and the British from certain death, wiping her wet face with her free hand, sobbing, looking up, trying to hold back the tears, crying for herself, knowing that there was no escape.

— You can't just take it, jackals!!! — no! " she shouted, her voice rising to a screech, betraying an inner hysteria mixed with panic and a reluctance to die in her twenties. The soldiers only grinned back, stopping ten pounds away, forcing the girl to open her hand, crying out bitterly in despair, letting out a deep howl to the wind, catching salt and water with their lips, closing their eyes to death.

Suddenly, a strong hand wrapped around a woman's slender fingers, holding them together. The girl was taken aback, turning her head to the side, noticing only a broad male face, gray eyes, and the butt of the gun that sent her into the abyss.


End file.
